An overshoot drive technique has been widely known as a technique for improving response speed in driving a display device. According to the technique, a correction data table (LUT) is prepared in advance. Image data of a current frame is compared with that of a previous frame (one frame before the current frame). Based on the result of the comparison, display drive data is produced with the use of values defined in the LUT.
The following description deals with a case where a liquid crystal display device adopts the overshoot drive technique. Liquid crystal usually has temperature dependence. That is, the liquid crystal has changes in its property depending on the temperature. The temperature of a display device varies widely. Especially, a liquid crystal display device applied to a mobile terminal device tends to have considerable changes in its temperature.
Therefore, it is necessary for a display device to keep display quality constant regardless of changes in its temperature. In order to attain the object, it has been attempted conventionally to (i) prepare LUTs for temperature ranges respectively in advance, and (ii) depending on a change in temperature, select and use one of the LUTs. Such a technique is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
Specifically, the technique of using the tables has been put into practice in the following two arrangements. (1) Tables are prepared for temperature ranges respectively, and all of the tables are stored inside a drive circuit in advance. If the temperature changes, a table corresponding to the changed temperature is obtained from an internal memory.
(2) Tables are prepared for temperature ranges respectively, and all of the tables are stored in an external memory of a drive circuit in advance. An internal memory stores only one table that is necessary at the time. If the temperature changes, the table of the internal memory is replaced with another table that is obtained from the external memory and corresponds to the changed temperature.